swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Into The Fray (RtA)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Remember the Akkalo The adventure begins when the Rebellion's planetary command issues the order to evacuate the moon. The heroes are to make their way to Akkalo Station, a small starport near their current location and the last place on Sulon where they stand a chance to fight off the Imperials until help can arrive. Rebel Command informs the heroes that a Rebel cell has stolen a Lambda-Class Shuttle and will rendezvous at Akkalo Station to pick up survivors before leaving the moon. This shuttle is due to arrive at the station in two hours. Unfortunately, the shuttle was damaged during the cell's escape and must replenish its coolant at the starport before it will be able to take off again. Therefore, the heroes must seize control of the station and hold it until the shuttle arrives. Before command terminates the transmission, they provide the heroes with a stolen Imperial code that might help them gain access to the station or its computers. Rebel Command can't vouch for the code's validity, but it is all they have. If the heroes do not have their own transportation, allow them to commandeer a X-34 Landspeeder to travel the 20 kilometers to the starport. A single, lonely roadway leads to the station, which sits in rugged badlands and is surrounded by a rocky outcropping. The speeder's sensors indicate when the heroes are within half a kilometer of the station, allowing them to view it safely from a distance before deciding what to do next. Read-Aloud Text When the heroes can see Akkalo Station, read the following: Akkalo Station is a tiny starport, hardly worthy of the title. Nestled against a sharp rise of rocks to its rear, the station seems to be little more than a walled-off compound. Two watchtowers in the corners protect the central gate. Although the lights are on, indicating power, you see no movement within. You wonder if the station is deserted until, a moment later, more lights come on, and the front gate opens part way. Two Stormtroopers step through the gate, which shuts behind them, and stand guard on either side. The heroes must determine a way to enter the compound. Akkalo Station wasn't very important before the conflict, and most of its personnel were rotated out for other duties, leaving behind a skeleton crew of eight Stormtroopers, two Heavy Stormtroopers, two Imperial Officers, and a technician (Varan Cormin). They have been informed of Rebel activity nearby but are not yet aware of the heroes' presence. Two of the Stormtroopers stand guard outside the gate. One Heavy Stormtrooper is positioned in each watchtower, and the remaining Stormtroopers accompany the two Imperial Officers, who are in the main command tower. Varan Cormin, the technician, is inside the hangar bay. Getting Inside The heroes can get inside the compound's gates in three ways. Blast'em (CL 2) The heroes can go the direct route, sneaking up on and attacking the Stormtroopers outside the gate. They must also deal with the Heavy Stormtroopers in the watchtowers (Which provide Cover), who have Electrobinoculars and constantly scan the roadway and rocks where the heroes are hiding. If the heroes defeat the guards, a DC 10 Perception check reveals a remote that opens the station's main gate. The sound of gunfire warns the Imperials inside of trouble. Sneaking Inside (CL 2) The heroes can make Stealth checks to approach a wall that is not being watched by the Heavy Stormtroopers. Because the compound walls are battered and have protrusions, the heroes can scale them by making DC 20 Climb checks. While climbing, they must make Stealth checks to avoid making enough noise to alert the Heavy Stormtroopers. (If the heroes scale the north or east walls, they gain a +5 bonus to their Stealth checks.) Using the Code (CL 2) The heroes can approach the gates boldly and try to bluff their way in. The guards demand the heroes' names and their reason for entering the starport. If the heroes use the stolen Imperial code, they can convince the Stormtroopers to open the gate by making a DC 20 Persuasion check. If the heroes fail the check or do not have the code, the guards order them to leave immediately and begin blasting on the following round if the heroes are still present. Either way, the other Imperials in the station are notified of the intruders. Continued in Dealing With The Holdouts